Penderitaan si Sulung
by Asuura-chan
Summary: Bercerita tentang penderitaan Sasori menjadi anak sulung keluarga Haruno yang harus menghadapi adiknya yang sangat cerewet, manja, dan suka ngadu ke mama. apa saja penderitaan yang telah Sasori alami selama ini? /ff oneshoot gaje/


**Penderitaan si Sulung**

 **.**

Naruto masih milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Asuura-chan cuma minjem tokohnya doang :v

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't like don't read

Happy Reading

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasori pov**

Hai, kenalin namaku Haruno Sasori, biasa di panggil Sasori-kun oleh pacarku, Konan, di panggil Saso-kun oleh Mama, dan di panggil Saso-nii oleh monster kecil a.k.a adik perempuanku yang paling nyebelin, Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ya, aku ini anak sulung. Kalian para reader yang menjadi anak sulung pasti tau kan penderitaan yang sering si sulung alami. Kali ini aku akan bercerita tentang penderitaanku selama ini sebagai anak sulung.

Saat pertama kali mama memberi tahuku kalau aku akan punya adik aku sangat senang. Aku selalu mengelus perut mama yang tiap hari semakin membesar. Aku mau calon adikku itu nanti laki-laki. Biar bisa di ajak main bareng, pokoknya ngapain aja bareng-bareng. Aku paling nggak suka kalo punya adik perempuan, soalnya perempuan itu ribet, cerewet, banyak omong, cengeng, suka nangis, suka ngadu dan masih banyak lagi kejelekan adik perempuan, kayak adiknya Deidara.

Aku setiap hari selalu berdoa pada Kami-sama agar nanti adik yang keluar dari perut mama itu laki-laki. Tapi Kami-sama nggak mau ngabulin doaku. Ya, mama ngeluarin anak perempuan. Apalagi warna rambutnya itu pink, bikin ilfeel, Ewww. Tiga bulan pertama setelah mama melahirkan, mama masih sayang aku, masih sering manjain aku. Tapi tiga bulan setelah ia lahir, mama sudah mulai gak sayang sama aku, sering marah-marah sama aku. Adikku itu nakal banget, sering nangis, sering BAB sembarangan, sering ngompol sembarangan, dan akhirnya aku yang disuruh membersihkan bekas BAB nya, bekas pipisnya yang super duper pesing, pokoknya mama semakin sering nyuruh aku ini itu. Semakin hari tingkat kenakalan monster kecil itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Saat ini umur monster kecil itu sudah empat tahun. Ya, sudah empat tahun aku menjalani kehidupan yang sangat berat sebagai si sulung. Setiap hari si monster akan selalu menjahiliku dan membuat mama selalu memarahiku. Seperti saat ini, dia datang dengan angkuh saat aku sedang asyik menonton tv sambil memegang boneka milik monster kesayanganku.

"Saso-nii, belikan aku es krim di toko milik paman Orochimaru" perintahnya dengan gaya sok bos

"Beli sendiri, nii-san capek baru pulang sekolah" sahutku dengan malas

"Saso-nii, ayolah sekali ini saja. Nanti aku laporin mama loh kalau Saso-nii nggak mau belikan aku es krim" Tuh kan, dia tuh dikit-dikit ngadu. Mana yang aku lakuin dan yang dia aduin ke mama itu selalu jauh banget.

"Beli sendiri, kamu kan udah bisa jalan. Biasanya juga kamu pergi kemana-mana sendirian"

"Issh, ini kan panas banget, nanti Saku kepanasan"

"Emang kamu pikir kalo aku yang keluar aku nggak kepanasan?"

"Aku laporin mama nih"

"…."

"HWAA, MAMAA, SASO-NII MAININ BONEKA SAKU TERUS. HWAAAAA"

"Cup cup sayang, kamu kenapa?" Ucap mama sambil menenangkan si monster yang lagi (pura-pura) ngambek

"Saso-nii mainin boneka Saku terus ma, hwaaaa" Nah kan, padahal tadi kita bahas es krim, kenapa dia malah ngadu tentang boneka coba?

"Aduh, Saku, berhenti dong nangisnya, malu kan tiap hari nangis di denger tetangga. Saku mau apa biar berhenti nangisnya?"

"Saku mau berhenti nangis kalau Saso-nii beliin es krim di toko Orochimaru. Sekarang!"

"Saso-kun, cepat beli es kirm buat adikmu sekarang"

"Tapi ma-"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat pergi beli"

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku pergi keluar untuk membeli es krim untuk monster kecil. Aku membeli dua es krim, satu untuk monster kecil dan satu lagi untukku. Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang bagai di padang pasir yang panas, akhirnya aku telah sampai di rumah dengan dua buah es krim di tanganku.

"Yee, es krim datang" Ucapnya sambil merampas paksa satu buah es krim dari tanganku. Saat aku hendak membuka bungkus es krimku, si monster membuka suara lagi

"Eh, mau diapakan es krimku itu? Taruh di kulkas, jangan di makan. Es krim itu mau Saku makan nanti sore" ucapnya dengan mulut belepotan es krim

"Kamu kan udah makan satu es krim. Lagian es krim ini juga nii-san yang beli. Kalo nanti sore mau makan es krim lagi ya kamu beli lagi sendiri lah" Ucapku dengan marah. Nyebelin banget kan adekku. Serakah pula. Aku tak menghiraukan tegurannya dan langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Hah, menikmati es krim di dalam kamar sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Aku tak memperdulikan suara tangisannya yang menggelegar di luar sana dan juga suara mama yang berusaha menghentikan suara tangisan si monster.

#keesokan harinya#

Aku terbangun saat mendengar suara alarm berbunyi. Setelah mematikan alarm, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kamarku. Lihat saja gundukan selimut yang didalamnya terdapat monster kecil yang masih terlelap. Oh, kini indra penciumanku yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Aku seperti mencium bau pesing.

' _Ja-jangan-jangan'_ mukaku langsung berubah panic. Astaga, ini kan kasur kesayanganku.

"MAMAA" teriakku dengan sangat nyaring

"Kenapa teriak pagi-pagi begini, Saso-kun?"

"Kenapa Sakura bisa tidur disini? Dan lagi, dia ngompol, Ma!"

"Ya ampun, mama kira kenapa. Wajar kan Saku ngompol, dia kan masih kecil. Kalau gitu nanti pulang sekolah kamu jemur kasurmu dan cuci sprai dan selimutmu"

Tuh kan, mama udah gak peduli lagi sama aku. Lagian kenapa sih monster ini pake acara tidur di kamarku segala? Ngompol lagi. Akhirnya aku turun dari ranjang dan segera ke kamar mandi agar tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Setelah mandi, aku langsung sarapan dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

#Skip time#

Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah bersama Konan, kekasihku. Aku dan dia akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok Fisika dirumahku. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan kaki, aku dan konan pun sampai dirumah.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Saso-kun, eh, ada konan juga. Ayo masuk" Sahut mama di depan pintu

"Terima kasih tante"

Setelah mama mengobrol singkat dengan konan, kami pun mengerjakan tugas Fisika dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian, muncul si monster dengan muka usilnya lagi.

"Saso-nii, aku pengen makan permen lollipop" bisiknya di telingaku

"Beli sendiri, nii-san masih mengerjakan tugas"

"Aihh, Saku malas keluar. Kalau nii-san nggak mau beliin lollipop, aku kasih tau Konan-nee loh kalau tadi pagi nii-san ngompol. Kan sampe sekarang kasur nii-san masih bau pesing banget" bisiknya lagi sambil tersenyum iblis

"OKE, aku beliin. Awas aja sampe kamu bilang ke Konan kalau aku ngompol. Kan kamu yang ngompol di kasurku" Ucapku dengan terpaksa. Kan malu kalau sampe konan tau kasurku bau pesing. Meskipun bukan aku yang ngompol di situ. Mengingat si monster sangat pintar memutar balikkan fakta.

Aku mengambil uang dari tasku dan bergegas pergi menuju toko Orochimaru untuk membeli permen lollipop. Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Akhirnya aku berjalan dengan cepat agar dapat sampai di rumah secepat mungkin. Aku takut si monster nanti memberitahu konan yang enggak enggak.

Sesampaiku di rumah, aku langsung menyerahkan permen lollipop kepada sakura yang sedang berada di kamar mama. Setelah itu, aku langsung ke ruang tamu menemui konan yang masih serius mengerjakan tugas. Aku pun kembali mengerjakan tugasku dengan tenang. Sepertinya si monster tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada konan.

'pfffttttt' terdengar suara tawa konan yang tertahan. Aku mengerutkan alisku karena aku merasa tidak ada yang lucu.

"Ada apa, Konan?"

"Pffftttt, Sasori-kun, ternyata selama ini kamu masih sering ngompol ya? Kasurmu masih bau pesing loh" Ucap konan sambil tertawa geli. Tunggu dulu, Aku? Ngompol? Jangan-jangan-

"SAKURAAAAAA"

Huh, beginilah penderitaanku sebagai anak sulung. Apa kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

Hah, ff ini berakhir dengan gajenya. Asuura-chan tiba-tiba kepikiran ide buat bikin ff sasosaku humor. Dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf kalau jelek ya. Ff ini Cuma ff pelepas stress Asuura-chan. Asuura-chan gatau mau ngomong apa lagi.

Sekian, silahkan review, fav and follow buat yang berkenan. Kalau gak berkenan juga gapapa kok. Karena Asuura-chan sadar ff ini sangat jauh dari kata bagus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **Sakura pov**

' _Huh, nii-san lama banget sih beli lollipopnya. Sepertinya membuat nii-san malu akan sangat seru'_ ucapku sambil menyeringai imut

"Ne, Konan-nee mau tahu rahasia besar nii-san tidak?"

"Hm? Rahasia apa?" tanyanya dengan penasaran. Yes, target sudah masuk perangkap. Aku berjalan mendekati konan-nee untuk membisikkan sesuatu

"Saso-nii kalau tidur masih suka ngompol loh"

"Hah? Masa sih, Saku-chan?"

"Konan-nee tidak percaya? Ayo ikut aku ke kamar nii-san. Disana masih bau pesing"

Konan-nee langsung berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berdua menuju kasur Saso-nii yang masih bau pesing.

"Ihh, Saku-chan, Nii-sanmu jorok sekali. Pffttttt"

"Tuh kan, apa sakura bilang? Tapi jangan kasih tau nii-san ya kalau sakura yang mengajak konan-nee kesini"

"Okee"

Kami pun keluar dari kamar saso-nii. Konan-nee kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sambil tersenyum geli. Sedangkan aku akan bersembunyi di kamar mama.

' _khukhukhu, rasakan kau saso-nii'_


End file.
